Hurricane
by Super-Courgette
Summary: AR, Pas de main OC, Fem!Milo, Fem!Aphrodite. Ils étaient le soleil du Sanctuaire, ces deux sourires heureux. Et elles étaient la douceur dans un monde qui n'en offrait pas souvent. Mais les années ont passé, et les roses ont fané. C'était irrémédiable.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Hurricane  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Super-Courgette  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> L'histoire est à moi mais les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Petit avant-propos :**

Salut à tous. Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, je suis nouvelle sur ce tout petit fandom et en tant que telle, j'espère que cette histoire ne va pas arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

L'histoire justement est un **AR** (**Alternate Reality**). En gros, un hybride entre un **AU** (**Alternate Universe**) et le canon original du manga de Masami Kurumada. Pour faire simple, j'ai pris l'univers de Saint Seiya et je l'ai modifié en partant du traditionnel « et si… ».

Sur ce, j'espère que je n'aie fait fuir personne avec ce premier contact et je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre <em>_**I**__ :_

**1982** _- Alentours du Sanctuaire, 1 h du matin…_

« Seth ! » L'appel lointain se désagrégea en écho dans l'atmosphère glaciale, étouffé par le vide.

L'interpellé, les oreilles gelées, perçut malgré tout la voix de son collègue et se redressa en grognant, luttant contre le poids du vent dans son dos. Il releva péniblement sa lourde silhouette et fronça d'épais sourcils broussailleux en tournant la tête vers l'ombre qu'était devenu son compagnon dans la brume bleuâtre qui noyait le paysage.

« Ouais !

-Faut rentrer, le vent commence vraiment à souffler fort ! »

Son visage carré se renfrogna, creusant les rides de sa peau tannée, et il soupira bruyamment en scrutant une dernière fois les ténèbres bleues et blanches qui l'entouraient. Il ne voyait plus rien à un mètre devant et même s'il mourait d'envie de continuer ses recherches, un peu de bon sens et une bourrasque plus violente que les autres achevèrent de le convaincre.

Il tira sur l'écharpe qu'il portait sous sa cape pour dégager sa gorge et ses lèvres et haleta avant de crier :

« On rentre ! »

Il entendit vaguement la réponse de l'autre homme et fit volte-face, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans la neige au moindre de ses gestes alors qu'il luttait contre la tempête. Les bords de la capuche qu'il avait rabattue sur son visage claquaient près de ses joues et de ses oreilles sous l'assaut du vent et les flocons qui s'agitaient violemment sous ses yeux le faisaient battre des paupières rapidement, l'aveuglant à moitié.

Ses pas lourds et difficiles s'enfoncèrent une fois puis deux dans le sol blanc mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer, un éclat fugace attira son attention. Un bleu différent de tout celui qui régnait autour d'eux, plus clair. Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde, aussi bref qu'un éclair, mais il l'avait aperçu, cet éclat isolé, il en était certain.

Il plissa les yeux, leva son avant-bras devant son visage, allongea la nuque mais rien n'y fit, il ne voyait plus rien. Il hésita, tourna la tête vers l'endroit où l'autre homme devait continuer à avancer puis inspira et quitta la direction du Sanctuaire.

Peut-être était-ce cela qu'ils cherchaient depuis des jours. Cette présence confuse qui ébranlait tout le lieu saint d'une angoisse sourde, cette menace invisible qui rôdait autour des murs, tapis dans l'ombre de l'hiver.

Il creusa les épaules et se ramassa sur lui-même, tel le Lion qu'il était, et avança à pas lents.

Une ombre se dessinait, plus haute et maigre que lui, trouble, noire. Pourtant ce n'était pas elle qu'il cherchait à piéger, il en était certain. C'était un vieil arbre mort qui s'était déjà dressé sur son chemin une heure plus tôt, lorsqu'ils avaient commencé leur ronde.

Ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait juste au pied de cet arbre.

Il n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques mètres de cette présence, deux tout au plus. Il banda ses muscles, contracta son corps comme un ressort et il ne lui fallut qu'un seul élan pour déchirer l'épais rideau de brouillard, le bras levé haut dans les airs, prêt à s'abattre impitoyablement sur l'intrus.

Ce qu'il vit alors lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

Deux jeunes filles. Il ne s'agissait que de deux fillettes abandonnées dans le froid, épaules et jambes nues, repliées contre leurs poitrines juvéniles. L'une semblait même avoir déjà perdu connaissance, grelottant violemment sur les cuisses blanches de sa compagne qui la serrait d'un bras fragile mais protecteur tout contre elle. Leurs longs cheveux bleus tourbillonnaient autour d'elles et ondoyaient sur leurs joues, gonflés par le vent.

Le chevalier voulut ciller, mais n'y parvint pas, subjugué par les grands yeux glaciaux de celle qui le regardait. Immenses et bleus. Ils le fixaient avec une peur farouche, comme un dernier regard digne devant l'adversaire qui allait mettre fin à leurs vies.

Aliéné, il se vit pencher la main vers elle…

« Seth ! »

* * *

><p>Un soupir de plus alourdit encore l'atmosphère plombée des appartements du Lion.<p>

« Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que ces gamines fichaient là-bas ? » L'incrédulité se mêlait à la frustration de n'avoir toujours aucune réponse.

-Que veux-tu que j'en sache, Basil ? »

Le regard glauque du maître des lieux se posa une énième fois sur le bois nervuré d'une porte et il soupira à son tour en passant une large main calleuse dans les cheveux blonds qu'il portait très courts. L'ambiance de ces derniers jours était déjà infernale mais depuis leur retour la veille au soir, elle était devenue tout bonnement insupportable. Personne n'était épargné, pas même les Chevaliers d'Or comme en témoignait le pied qui tapait nerveusement sur le plancher depuis trente bonnes secondes.

Tout égal fut-il, un simple regard à son irritant collègue suffit à figer la semelle qui s'apprêtait à claquer contre le sol une nouvelle fois. Seth attendit de voir le visage tanné, assombri par une lourde frange brune, se renfrogner et les bras se croiser sur une large poitrine pour détourner les yeux et se replonger dans une attente silencieuse qui se faisait de plus en plus pénible au fil des minutes.

Le vent se jetait avec fureur contre les fenêtres et le tic tac de l'horloge devenait insoutenable, lui aussi. Comme la fébrilité qu'il s'efforçait d'ignorer mais qui renflouait encore et toujours le flot ininterrompu de questionnements sous son crâne.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? » Grogna encore le deuxième occupant de la pièce en consultant sa montre. « Ca fait des lustres qu'on l'attend…

-Ronchonner ne le fera pas arriver plus vite. »

Dans son dos, Seth entendit son collègue faire claquer sa langue contre son palais, un grognement bourru, puis le silence. Le Chevalier du Capricorne était un homme buté et impatient et Seth se demandait encore comment il arrivait à le supporter après toutes ces années. Lui-même n'avait pas été doté d'une patience remarquable, après tout.

« Tu veux du café ?

-Non merci. »

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son collègue hausser les épaules en se dirigeant vers la vieille cafetière italienne qui fumait doucement sur le plan de travail. Les coudes posés sur la table et les mains croisées devant sa bouche, Seth continuait de réfléchir.

C'était à peine croyable que dans leur tenue et leur état, les deux jeunes rescapées aient réussi à survivre. Depuis combien de temps étaient-elles ici ? Et surtout, comment étaient-elles arrivées ici ? L'accès à l'île était tout simplement impossible pour qui ne faisait pas partie du Sanctuaire, il était impensable qu'elles soient arrivées seules et par leurs propres moyens. Quelqu'un devait les avoir conduites ici, mais qui ?

Elles ne se trouvaient dans aucun registre, leurs visages n'étaient familiers à aucun des Chevaliers d'Or présents au Sanctuaire, ni même au Grand Pope et il n'avait pas pu les questionner. Pas encore. Celle qui semblait la plus âgée des deux, et qu'il avait trouvée consciente, s'était évanouie dans ses bras après s'être débattue. Il se rappelait encore du coup qu'elle avait donné à son bras lorsqu'il avait tenté d'approcher l'autre petite et des ongles qui s'étaient fichés dans son poignet quand il l'avait soulevée du sol. Basil s'était occupé de récupérer la deuxième enfant.

Il était d'ailleurs persuadé que cette dernière était grecque. En revanche, l'autre devait très certainement venir du nord de l'Europe.

Elles devaient avoir à peu près le même âge que son fils cadet. Du moins en ce qui concernait la plus jeune. Il donnait au maximum deux années de plus à l'aînée, soit deux ans de moins que le plus âgé de ses fils.

La porte qui s'ouvrit violemment à cet instant précis cassa le fil de ses pensées et il se releva en fronçant sévèrement les sourcils pour voir la petite silhouette qui venait de débouler s'écraser lamentablement par terre dans un vacarme terrible. Il reconnut immédiatement la crinière de boucles blondes qui cachaient la frimousse étourdie de son propriétaire, ce qui ne manqua pas d'accentuer l'austérité de ses traits tandis qu'il s'approchait à pas lourds et menaçants du trouble-fête.

Aiolia se redressait à peine sur ses genoux écorchés lorsque la main large et puissante de son père se referma sur l'arrière de son col pour le soulever du sol comme s'il n'avait été fait que de plumes. Il se recroquevilla instinctivement sur lui-même et son visage convulsa en une petite mine penaude lorsque le regard sombre et sentencieux de son géniteur se posa sur lui.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu viens faire ici ? » Gronda la voix menaçante de Seth.

Le petit Lion murmura qu'il était désolé plusieurs fois de suite et bredouilla une misérable excuse en sentant la prise de son père se resserrer sur sa tunique.

« J'ai trébuché et je… je…

-Je n'entends rien ! » Cette fois-ci, la voix tonna sourdement à ses oreilles et il se mit à trembler de plus belle, dans l'attente d'une correction bien sentie et sûrement méritée qui ne tarderait plus à tomber.

-J'ai trébuché ! » Ses propres mots se tordirent et se brisèrent dans un coassement discordant sous le coup de la peur.

Pourtant, le coup tant redouté ne vint jamais et c'est avec prudence qu'il releva ses grands yeux bleus vers ceux de son père. Il le vit soupirer et, surpris par cette magnanimité inhabituelle, il fut pris de court quand celui-ci le relâcha. Il s'écroula sur le sol pour la deuxième fois sous le regard mi-compatissant, mi-amusé de Basil. Le Chevalier du Capricorne avait trouvé sa place contre le plan de travail et tenait toujours sa tasse de café d'une main, l'autre bras croisé en travers de sa poitrine. L'arrivée inopinée du garçonnet avait au moins eu le mérite de calmer sa nervosité.

Son attention se détacha pourtant du lionceau qui frottait vigoureusement ses reins endoloris quand Seth passa près de lui. Il le suivit des yeux, intrigué, jusqu'à la porte en bois qui les séparait de la chambre.

« Aiolia, viens ici. »

L'interpellé se releva péniblement et s'approcha de son géniteur d'un pas mal assuré.

« Oui, père ? » Toute sa confusion s'évapora comme neige au soleil quand la large main matte du chevalier du Lion poussa le battant, dévoilant une pénombre mystérieuse qui intrigua aussitôt le jeune garçon. Curieux comme un vieux chat, il s'approcha en fixant un point trouble dans les ténèbres. Il plissa ses grandes paupières pour mieux percer ce voile opaque et cligna brusquement en distinguant enfin les deux silhouettes qui reposaient dans les lits. Lits qui, en temps normal, leur appartenaient, à son père et lui.

« Que… » Il se tourna vers son père, perdu. « Qui est-ce ? »

Pour toute réponse, Seth se saisit de la lanterne qui reposait sur la table et avança dans la petite pièce. Aiolia tendit le cou pour tenter de discerner le visage blanc qui dormait dans son duvet sans oser ni même penser à suivre son père sans son autorisation explicite.

L'autorisation se traduisit par un geste de la main. Il se sentit déglutir et s'approcha enfin de Seth sans parvenir à décoller ses yeux des deux visages juvéniles qu'il distinguait maintenant clairement. Il resta à les contempler de longues secondes, détaillant des traits féminins étranges qu'il avait rarement eut l'occasion de voir auparavant.

« Ce sont des filles… »

Cette constatation émerveillée fit pouffer Basil qui le camoufla sous un toussotement distingué. Seth lui-même ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Approche. » Chuchota-t-il.

A pas de velours, le lionceau suivit le chemin de son père, obnubilé par ces deux vénustés inconscientes et qu'il avait tout le loisir de détailler. Elles étaient splendides, peut-être même la plus belle chose qu'il eut jamais vu dans sa courte vie d'apprenti.

Seth ne disait rien, laissant son fils s'absorber dans la contemplation des deux enfants. Ses yeux pétillaient, irisés par les rayons blancs de la lune et la flamme vacillante de la lanterne et c'était là un spectacle auquel il n'assistait pas souvent.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il dut pourtant se résoudre à briser l'instant.

« Les as-tu déjà vues dans le Sanctuaire ? »

Aiolia cilla plusieurs fois et rapidement, comme s'il émergeait tout juste d'un rêve, et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il se sentait à la fois groggy et excité.

« A Rodorio, peut-être. »

Cette fois, c'était le Chevalier du Capricorne qui venait de prendre la parole, arrêté sur le pas de la porte. A nouveau, le futur Lion secoua la tête.

« Jamais tu ne les as vues auparavant, tu es sûr ?

-Oui. » Répondit-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Et tu n'as rien entendu à propos d'elles nulle part ?

-Non. Jamais. »

Un rictus contrarié au coin des lèvres, Seth arrêta son regard sur les deux fillettes avant de prendre le chemin de la porte, talonné par Aiolia qui lança un dernier coup d'œil aux deux étrangères par-dessus son épaule.

La porte se referma sur la pénombre de la chambre, tandis que dans l'autre pièce, Basil et Seth reprenaient leurs places respectives. Nerveux, Aiolia se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, les mains sagement jointes devant ses cuisses. Mille questions menaçaient de lui échapper mais il n'osa en poser qu'une.

« Je… » Il déglutit quand le regard de son père se posa sur lui et renifla, les yeux baissés. « Où vais-je dormir, ce soir ?

-Eh bien, j'aimerais que tu retournes dans les dortoirs des apprentis mais comme je sais que tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue, » Asséna le Chevalier sur un ton de reproche qui fit rougir les joues replètes de son fils. « …je penses que tu passeras la nuit avec Basil, s'il est d'accord. »

Aiolia, surpris, releva la tête vers le Chevalier du Capricorne qui s'esclaffa.

« Il n'y a aucun problème seulement il va falloir que tu supportes Shura. Il est rentré hier soir et il me semblait encore plus rigide que d'habitude. »

Le futur Chevalier du Lion frémit en papillonnant bêtement des yeux. L'aspirant au titre de Chevalier du Capricorne était déjà connu pour sa rigueur et son intransigeance et Aiolia, en bonne petite tête brûlée qu'il était, ne supportait qu'à moitié les remontrances incessantes de ce garçon à peine plus âgé que lui qui se prenait déjà pour un adulte.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il fronça ses sourcils broussailleux et prit une moue boudeuse qui redoubla l'hilarité du Capricorne tandis qu'à ses côtés, Seth soupirait de lassitude en se massant le front.

Ah ça… Quand quelqu'un entrait dans le collimateur de cette petite teigne, il était tout bonnement impossible de la raisonner. Même la foudre paternelle était restée inefficace face à la rancœur tenace du lionceau susceptible.

D'un pas traînant, le garçonnet consentit à suivre le Chevalier du Capricorne qui quitta la pièce dans un dernier signe de la main, sans même se retourner.

Laissé seul, Seth tourna son poignet vers le plafond, là où se trouvaient les cinq demi-lunes qu'avaient laissé les ongles de la fillette, et il revit à travers cette peau mutilée ses yeux immenses et sans fond.

* * *

><p><strong>1990<strong>_ - Temple du Lion, 8 h…_

Les éclats de voix se rapprochaient de lui et les rires aussi. L'écho presque mélodieux résonnait dans tout le temple et lézardait le marbre des colonnes, redonnant vie à la grande bâtisse morose.

Accoudé à la table, Seth leva les yeux du journal qu'il feuilletait distraitement et arqua un sourcil lorsqu'une jeune adolescente aux pieds nus apparut dans l'encadrement, aux prises avec une main pâle qui s'était saisi de son poignet. Une deuxième jouvencelle pénétra dans la petite pièce à son tour, l'air inquiet. Entraînée par l'élan de sa consœur dont elle tentait péniblement de tempérer les ardeurs, elle courait maladroitement à sa suite et la tançait d'une voix aigüe et autoritaire.

« Lâche-moi ! »

D'un geste sec, la plus jeune se dégagea de la prise de l'autre mais incapable de se réfréner, elle vacilla en arrière jusqu'à ce que son talon ne rencontre violemment le pied de la table. Elle se sentit basculer et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces en sentant le sol se rapprocher à toute allure. Prête à accuser le coup, elle se crispa toute entière et fit le dos rond, mais l'impact ne vint jamais.

Quand elle rouvrit ses grandes paupières avec hésitation, ce fut pour rencontrer le regard vert et sombre de son sauveur.

« Je… » Bredouilla-t-elle mollement en cillant, hébétée.

Le bras qui l'avait maintenue à un mètre du sol la releva sans effort et la força à faire face à la haute silhouette impérieuse du Chevalier du Lion. Dans un bel ensemble, les deux pucelles baissèrent la tête, les joues rosies par la honte. Un silence tendu s'abattit sur les lieux avant que la voix profonde et rauque du Chevalier d'Or ne s'élève.

« Milo, Aphrodite. » Les deux jeunes filles tressaillirent comme un seul homme. « Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous ne vous trouvez pas avec vos maîtres respectifs ? »

La cadette creusa les épaules, signe indubitable de sa culpabilité. Néanmoins, Seth n'avait plus besoin depuis longtemps de ces gestes inconscients pour savoir à qui revenait la faute. Sous ses airs angéliques, Milo pouvait devenir une véritable calamité. Une des pires de tout le Sanctuaire.

Il secoua la tête, dépité et croisa le regard implorant d'Aphrodite. Il fronça les sourcils mais accéda toutefois à sa requête silencieuse.

« Dépêchez-vous d'aller les retrouver. »

Il retourna s'asseoir sous les yeux surpris de Milo qui avait fini par relever son petit nez grec. Elle s'apprêtait à parler mais son aînée la devança.

« Merci. »

Puis elle attrapa la main de sa camarade et la tira à sa suite. Seth regarda avec une rare tendresse les vénustés drapées de longs linges blancs disparaitre derrière la porte, emportant avec elles l'ondoiement de leurs longues boucles bleues. Avec un soupir, il se renversa contre le dossier de sa chaise, incapable de reprendre la lecture de son journal.

Treize et seize ans aujourd'hui. Il avait du mal à croire que huit années le séparaient de leur première rencontre. Elle lui semblait encore tellement fraiche. Pourtant il fallait en convenir. Milo et Aphrodite avaient grandi.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il se remémora les premiers jours qui avaient suivi leur arrivée. Personne ne les connaissait au Sanctuaire, ni même ailleurs. Elles-mêmes ne semblaient pas connaître leurs noms et leur mutisme buté avait d'abord laissé à penser qu'elles ne parlaient peut-être pas la langue.

Un nombre incalculable de chevaliers de toute sorte s'était donc relayé auprès d'elles pour tenter de voir si elles réagissaient mieux face une langue étrangère mais il s'était avéré tout simplement impossible de leur soutirer le moindre petit mot.

Leur silence s'était étiré sur deux longs jours, jusqu'à ce que l'une des deux, la plus âgée, vienne trouver Seth dans cette-même cuisine, un après-midi. Mal à l'aise, elle avait pincé ses lèvres avant de lui présenter de timides excuses dans un grec parfaitement maitrisé.

Contre toute attente, c'était donc elle qui s'était… « adaptée » le plus rapidement. Elle qui s'était pourtant débattue avec tant de hargne dans les bras du Lion lors de leur première rencontre.

L'autre, en revanche, s'était montrée beaucoup plus sauvage. Insoumise et séditieuse, elle s'était non seulement bornée à faire la sourde oreille auprès de tous en feulant comme un chat dès qu'on tentait de l'approcher, mais elle s'était aussi battu avec son fils dès leur première rencontre. Le pauvre petit Aiolia, intimidé par les deux fillettes, avait fait preuve d'une courtoisie maladroite qui, si elle avait tout de suite charmé l'aînée, avait beaucoup offensé la cadette qui s'était jetée sur lui sans ménagement.

Elle n'avait pas supporté d'être traitée autrement qu'en égal par son nouveau « camarade ». Il ne savait pas qui diable avait pu enorgueillir cette enfant à ce point mais cette tendance à vouloir surpasser tout le monde s'était affirmée avec les années, tout particulièrement durant les semaines qui avaient suivi concernant son fils.

Il avait mis plus d'un mois à découvrir que Milo se faisait passer pour un petit garçon auprès de ses petits camarades et tuteurs. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à menacer Aiolia pour s'assurer qu'il garderait son secret. Ainsi, Mila était devenu Milo sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Une vraie terreur. Tout le contraire de sa « sœur » Aphrodite.

Aphrodite. La douce et délicate Aphrodite.

Dès le début, elle s'était faite discrète et obéissante, parfois même un peu trop. Seth avait rapidement compris par tous les coups d'œil nerveux qu'elle adressait à Milo, qu'elle tentait par ce moyen de faire oublier un peu sa turbulente camarade. Combien de fois était-elle venue s'excuser à sa place ? Il n'imaginait même pas les bêtises que la pauvre petite avait dû s'échiner à couvrir.

Pourtant, malgré le temps et la patience qu'elle accordait à Milo, elle s'était aussi avérée être une élève calme et attentive. Toujours à l'écoute des conseils de son maître, l'avenir au sein des Chevaliers d'Or était déjà tout tracé pour le petit prodige qu'elle était. Elle maîtrisait depuis près d'un an les techniques des Poissons, sans compter le septième sens auquel elle s'était éveillée très tôt.

Milo aussi se débrouillait bien. En réalité, elle se débrouillait même mieux mais son acharnement au travail était évident quand la petite Aphrodite brillait déjà par un don naturel pour le combat.

Dire qu'elle répugnait tellement à se battre…

Cette gamine était une vraie sainte, comme le disait si bien Basil.

Une ombre troubla son regard quand le sourire de son ami et collègue traversa son esprit. Le visage du Chevalier se rembrunit et d'un geste lourd, il récupéra sa tasse.

D'autres souvenirs vinrent s'installer derrière ses paupières closes et le hantèrent pour le reste de la journée, balayant les sourires innocents et les rires des enfants.

* * *

><p><em>Arènes du Sanctuaire, 12 h…<em>

« Attention à ta garde ! »

Le garçon retira sa jambe par réflexe lorsque la lame de son mentor fendit l'air et s'abattit sans ménagement sur le sol poussiéreux de l'arène. Haletant, il plissa les yeux derrière de lourdes mèches noires et poisseuses, agressé par les particules de terre qui flottaient dans l'air et la chaleur brûlante du soleil à son zénith. Il comprit à quel point son front était brûlant lorsqu'il passa son avant-bras nu dessus mais loin de se laisser abattre, il se ramassa sur lui-même et se propulsa vers son adversaire, frappant d'estoc et de taille à l'aide de sa vieille épée émoussée.

Les combats à l'épée étaient rares et à son âge, il était le seul à se servir d'une arme. Pour cause, sa maîtrise d'Excalibur était fragile et encore trop hasardeuse pour qu'il puisse s'en servir au milieu des autres apprentis.

Shura plia les genoux pour esquiver un nouveau coup et profita de sa hauteur pour plaquer une main au sol et faucher les jambes de son adversaire. Il vit son maître basculer en arrière et se réceptionner au dernier moment sur sa main droite sur laquelle il prit appui pour projeter à son tour ses pieds dans sa direction. Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se retrouva repoussé quelques mètres plus loin. Il se redressa péniblement en essuyant sa joue douloureuse et chancela une brève seconde avant de réussir à se camper solidement sur ses deux jambes. Son maître l'observait en silence mais malgré son visage figé, le jeune aspirant au titre de Chevalier d'Or eut l'agréable surprise de voir une lueur de fierté briller au fond de ses yeux glaciaux.

« L'entraînement est terminé pour le moment. »

Shura déglutit en hochant la tête, soulagé par la perspective de prendre un peu de repos. Un gargouillement bruyant le fit rougir et il se dépêcha de ranger le matériel qu'il venait d'utiliser pour rejoindre au trot la silhouette de son maître qui disparaissait déjà à l'horizon.

.

Assis seul contre une des colonnes du temple du Capricorne, Shura laissait sa jambe se balancer nonchalamment dans le vide, grignotant sans appétit le pain de gruau qui reposait sur ses jambes, sur un linge propre et déplié. Toute sa faim s'était évaporée au moment même où le temple s'était profilé à l'horizon. D'ici deux jours, il devrait se rendre au cimetière et rendre hommage à celui qui l'avait choisi comme successeur.

Les épaules du garçon s'affaissèrent.

Une solitude amère lui glaçait les entrailles depuis la disparition de ce premier maître, trois ans auparavant. Le souvenir douloureux de cette main amie qui se lève pour achever Basil hantait encore ses nuits et se retrouver devant le coupable le terrifiait toujours autant. Il le fuyait comme la peste et, pour oublier, s'abimait la santé dans des entraînements interminables.

Pourtant, depuis qu'Edgard de l'Horloge avait repris le flambeau, sa vie retrouvait peu à peu un rythme convenable et sain. L'autorité froide du Chevalier d'Argent l'apaisait et le rassurait. Pourtant, l'Anglais avait dû s'armer de patience pour raisonner le pauvre garçon qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait de mal. L'exercice fatiguait l'esprit du petit Espagnol et l'empêchait de s'appesantir sur la mort de son maître, mais il fatiguait aussi son corps et la récurrence de ses entraînements avaient depuis longtemps dépassé les limites, même pour un futur Chevalier d'Or.

Les pensées du jeune garçon s'étiolèrent ici, balayées par le vent salin de l'île. Avec des gestes lourds, il se releva et fit demi-tour, laissant derrière lui son pain de gruau, posé sur une marche au milieu d'un linge propre et déplié.

* * *

><p>Alors, pas trop déçus ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, j'adore me faire taper sur les doigts ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :**Hurricane  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Super-Courgette  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> L'histoire m'appartient. En revanche, les personnages et l'univers sont à Masami Kurumada.

**eternyti :** Ah, je suis vraiment navrée mais c'est vrai que les résumés et moi, ça fait deux :/ Mais non, il n'est pas question de Mary-Sue tu vois :) En tous cas je suis ravie que ce début t'ait plu (même si ça va faire un petit moment maintenant qu'il a été posté) et j'espère que la suite trouvera grâce à tes yeux également. Merci encore !

.

_Chapitre **II** :_

**1990**_ - Temple du Lion, 14 h…_

La silhouette mince et auréolée de longs cheveux turquoise traversa le cinquième temple d'une traite. Ses pas résonnaient jusqu'au haut plafond dans le silence religieux qui régnait dans la demeure du Lion, et elle dut dépasser plusieurs colonnes avant d'atteindre les escaliers qu'elle cherchait.

Alors que les lumières défilaient à côté de lui, éclairant le vieux marbre des murs d'échiffre, un crépitement attira l'attention du visiteur sur le sol. Il venait de marcher sur un petit morceau d'aluminium. Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour le récupérer mais alors que ses doigts frôlaient le bord de l'emballage, il en aperçut un autre. De là où il était, il ne voyait pas encore la fin de l'escalier en colimaçon mais déjà, il distinguait un troisième emballage. Intrigué, il reprit son chemin.

A mesure qu'il avançait, les papiers se démultipliaient sur les marches. Il n'avait ramassé que le premier et suivait le reste de cette piste incongrue avec beaucoup de curiosité. Il ne redressa la tête que lorsqu'il arriva face à la porte des appartements du temple et ce qu'il y découvrit acheva de le surprendre. Un véritable amas de détritus se trouvait juste devant la porte. Il l'enjamba et repoussa le battant entrouvert. Dans la pièce suivante, il découvrit une silhouette assise sur une chaise en bois, dos à la porte, tenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. D'autres emballages gisaient tout autour d'elle. Camus soupira.

Alerte, la jeune fille prostrée sur elle-même sursauta et se tendit sans oser se retourner. Les lèvres serrées, elle attendit que l'inconnu s'approche pour lever de grands yeux coupables vers lui mais exhala à son tour un soupir soulagé en reconnaissant son visiteur.

« C'est toi, Camus… Tu m'as fait peur. » Murmura Milo avec une pointe de contrariété.

- Quel carnage. » La remarque placide fit apparaitre une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres de la jouvencelle qui fixait un point imaginaire devant elle, sous le rideau de sa frange.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Camus se pencher et récupérer l'une des nombreuses preuves de sa gloutonnerie. Le jeune garçon jeta un regard au fond du sachet de confiseries vide et avisa les environs une nouvelle fois. Un véritable cataclysme s'était abattu sur les lieux. En réalité, une tempête n'aurait pas fait pire. Ses yeux retombèrent sur le sommet du crâne de la jeune fille.

« Tu as tout avalé ? »

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Tu vas te rendre malade.

- J'avais faim.

- Faim ? Ça ne calme pas la faim, ça. » Fit-il en désignant d'un geste du menton le paquet qu'il tenait.

Un soupir exagérément bruyant lui répondit avant qu'elle ne se lève d'un bond pour se diriger vers le plan de travail.

« Milo, tu te rends bien compte que tu as reçu tout ça il y a peine une demi-heure et que tu as déjà tout englouti ?

- J'avais faim, je te dis !

- Tu ne crois pas que même pour quelqu'un qui a faim, c'est un peu excessif ?

- Et tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais me laisser tranquille, au moins aujourd'hui ? » S'agaça la jeune fille « C'est mon anniversaire, j'ai bien le droit de faire un écart ! »

Camus renâcla, vexé. Celui-là, d'écart…

Les gestes de la jouvencelle se firent plus secs tandis qu'elle repoussait rageusement les quelques pots qui trônaient à l'avant d'un des placards de la cuisine pour en atteindre le fond, hissée sur la pointe de ses petits pieds nus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, encore ? »

Sans répondre, elle chercha quelques instants de plus et tira enfin à elle un nouveau paquet de sucreries. A ce moment, la main du Français se referma sur son poignet.

« Camus !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

La jeune fille cilla, saisie par son regard. Elle détourna le sien au bout de quelques secondes.

« J'ai faim…

- C'est impossible.

- Je ne mens pas ! » S'écria-t-elle dans un regain d'indignation. Elle se dégagea lentement et recula jusqu'à ce que ses reins touchent le bord du plan de travail avec l'air soudain désespéré. « Je te le jure, Camus, j'ai _vraiment_ faim. Ca fait des jours… »

Le garçon affecta une mine inquiète et s'approcha de sa camarade pour glisser une paume fraiche sous sa frange. Son autre main se posa sur son propre front et il sembla réfléchir une seconde.

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre pourtant.

- Je ne suis pas malade ! » Elle dégagea sa main d'un geste sec et lui jeta un regard farouche qu'il soutint sans ciller. « Je ne suis pas malade, d'accord ? C'est juste que… J'ai le ventre plein mais j'ai encore envie de manger. » Elle regarda à son tour la pièce et sembla soudain prendre conscience de l'ampleur des dégâts. Elle creusa les épaules, honteuse.

- Ce n'est pas de la faim, ça. C'est de la gourmandise. » Elle lui tira la langue et il soupira. « Attends-moi là. »

Elle eut à peine le temps de voir Camus la dépasser que déjà, il se trouvait à la porte.

« Et range un peu tout ce bazar ! Si Seth voit ça, il va être furieux. »

.

Quand le futur Chevalier du Verseau revint une demi-heure plus tard, il fut ravi de constater que tout avait retrouvé son état initial. Quant à Milo, elle était toujours assise au même endroit et semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Sa joue reposait au creux de sa main et elle jouait distraitement avec la flamme d'une bougie sur laquelle elle passait et repassait le bout de son doigt.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix morne sans même se retourner.

Il s'approcha et sortit sa trouvaille de sa poche. Ce fut avec beaucoup de circonspection que Milo avisa la pomme qu'il posa sous son nez.

Elle avait une jolie couleur, un rouge incarnat et brillant. A vrai dire, Camus s'était appliqué à choisir le fruit le plus beau dans le grand bac des cuisines. Par chance, l'énorme cantinier s'était endormi sur sa chaise quelques temps avant qu'il n'arrive, un journal posé sur la tête, et le garçon n'avait eu de comptes à rendre à personne. Mais ses efforts furent bien mal récompensés. Milo continuait de fixer la pomme comme s'il s'agissait d'un insecte étrange, les sourcils froncés et le nez froissé. Camus dissimula un sourire. C'était une sacrée casse-pied mais elle était mignonne comme ça.

« Mange. Ça ne va pas t'attaquer. »

Elle lui fit une grimace menaçante et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Non merci. Je déteste les fruits.

- Ce n'est pas en te gavant de cochonneries que tu vas remplir le gouffre qui te sert d'estomac. En plus, ça va te faire grossir. Croque.

- Non ! » S'entêta la jeune fille en repoussant la pomme. « Donne-la à Aphrodite, moi je ne suis pas une ruminante.

- Ce n'est pas une plante ! » S'impatienta Camus.

- Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

- Goûte au moins, avant de te mettre à râler !

- Non ! J'ai _déjà_ goûté et je n'ai _pas_ aimé.

- Ce que tu peux être bornée ! » Gronda Camus en tapant du pied. « Je suis sûr que toutes celles que tu as pu goûter avant n'étaient pas comme celle-ci.

- C'est _toi_ qui insistes ! Et qu'elle soit verte, jaune ou rouge, je ne vois pas ce que ça change ! Ça reste une pomme !

- Peut-être, mais le goût n'est pas le même ! Celle-là est plus sucrée. »

Son dernier argument fit mouche. Méfiante, Milo fit mine d'abdiquer en soupirant et avança une main prudente jusqu'à la pomme. Elle lança un dernier regard noir à Camus et enfonça lentement de petites quenottes blanches dans le fruit. Le Verseau n'avait pas menti. C'était vraiment très sucré. Et particulièrement succulent. Elle cligna des yeux, déconcertée. Sous la peau carmine, la chair était blanche, juteuse et incroyablement fraiche.

C'était bon. C'était vraiment très bon.

« Mh. C'est pas mal. »

Camus fronça les sourcils, consterné par la mauvaise fois de cette tête de mule, secoua sa longue crinière vert d'eau mais n'ajouta rien. _Pas mal_, c'était déjà un gros effort de sa part.

« Pas mal… » Répéta-t-il avec un rictus moqueur. Elle haussa les épaules et croqua à nouveau dans le fruit tandis que le jeune garçon s'installait à côté d'elle. « Et tu sais ce que tu vas dire à Seth pour expliquer la disparition de toutes ces sucreries ? »

Un sourire diabolique traversa un fugace instant le visage de la jeune fille mais s'évanouit si vite que s'il n'avait pas si bien connue sa meilleure amie, Camus aurait pu douter l'avoir vu. Il fronça les sourcils mais Milo l'ignora, lorgnant paresseusement sur sa pomme.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Milo… »

Cette fois, elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant d'innocence.

« Tu savais, toi, qu'Aiolia était si glouton ? » Camus écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait pas osé… « Quand son père va découvrir tout ce qu'il cache sous son lit… »

Elle bondit de sa chaise sous le regard éberlué de son camarade et termina sa pomme avec un soupir de contentement.

« Hé Camus, il te reste des pommes ? »

* * *

><p>« Ayoros ? »<p>

Abandonnant la discussion animée qui opposait Aldébaran à son frère Aiolia, le futur Chevalier du Sagittaire se retourna vers Aphrodite qui tentait péniblement de fendre la foule pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Il lui tendit une main secourable sur lequel elle posa ses longs doigts de pianiste, et lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Aprodite ? » La sempiternelle ride d'inquiétude qui barrait son grand front était encore plus marquée qu'à l'accoutumée et indiqua aussitôt le sujet de sa requête à Ayoros.

- Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve Milo ? »

_Bingo_, pensa-t-il. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, il inspecta les nombreuses têtes qui se pressaient dans la salle de réception du palais mais n'y trouva aucune autre boucle bleue que celles d'Aphrodite. De toute évidence, la petite sauvageonne avait déjà déserté les lieux qui accueillaient pourtant sa propre fête d'anniversaire.

« Non, désolé. La dernière fois que je l'ai aperçue, elle était avec toi. »

Un soupir de découragement traversa les lèvres de la jeune fille et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Oui, elle était avec moi mais j'ai détourné les yeux et maintenant je ne la retrouve plus.

- Tu la connais, » Fit Ayoros en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. « Elle ne tient jamais en place mais elle ne doit pas être loin.

- Oui, tu dois avoir raison. » Admit Aphrodite sans cesser de fouiller le comité de ses grands yeux soucieux. En vérité, elle était déçue de voir que sa cadette ne profiterait pas plus de cette fête. Le quatorzième anniversaire était le seul anniversaire accordé aux Chevaliers d'Or comme eux. La jeune fille des Poissons gardait elle-même un souvenir très fort de son quatorzième anniversaire et elle regrettait que Milo ne puisse pas en garder un aussi précieux.

Elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi la jeune fille s'était échappée ainsi, elle qui adorait être le centre d'attention. Peut-être que quelque chose l'avait contrariée. Peut-être même que c'était elle, Aphrodite, la raison de son départ. Inconsciemment, elle se mit à ronger ses ongles diaphanes, promenant des yeux nerveux dans la salle et vers la porte.

Elle avait toujours eu l'impression d'être la source de tous les ennuis de sa cadette. Et celle-ci était en général plutôt d'accord avec ce constat. Malgré tous ses efforts, malgré tous les évènements de leurs vies qui auraient indéniablement dû les rapprocher, Milo ne l'avait jamais appréciée. Bien au contraire.

Une main posée sur sa tête la tira de ses pensées douloureuses et elle releva les yeux vers la silhouette immense qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Ses joues rosirent lorsque son regard rencontra celui de Seth et elle pinça les lèvres, cachant aussitôt ses mains et ses ongles abimés dans son dos.

« Tu t'inquiètes encore. » Fit Seth d'une voix égale. Pourtant, Aphrodite qui le connaissait si bien discerna immédiatement le reproche sous-jacent et ne put que baisser la tête, secouant ses boucles claires de droite à gauche pour tenter de démentir son tuteur. Elle sentit alors la large paume glisser sur sa joue puis sous son menton et lui relever le visage. « Il me semble que nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, non ? »

Un nouveau soupir gonfla les poumons de l'enfant et elle détourna les yeux encore une fois.

« Viens. »

Seth traversa la foule et prit la direction de la porte, talonné de près par Aphrodite qui avait mis un peu de temps à réagir, surprise par cet ordre soudain. Une fois dehors, elle suivit timidement l'aîné qui prenait place sur l'une des marches, s'offrant aux vents de cet hiver sec, juchés comme ils l'étaient sur le point culminant du Sanctuaire. A son tour, la petite fille s'accroupit, serrant les cuisses avec pudeur et nouant ses bras autour de son ventre.

« J'ai une question à te poser… » Commença le Lion en croisant les mains entre ses genoux écartés. S'assurant d'avoir toute l'attention de la jouvencelle, il continua : « Il y a quelques jours, ton maître m'a fait part d'un constat… étrange, je dois dire. »

Aphrodite cilla et se mit aussitôt à réfléchir aux journées passées, cherchant dans les derniers évènements celui qui aurait mérité d'être rapporté de la sorte à Seth. Voyant sa nervosité grandissante, le Lion ne tarda pas à éclaircir sa pensée :

« Il m'a expliqué que ton évolution, ces temps-ci, se faisait en dents de scie.

- Pardon ? » S'étonna la pucelle d'une petite voix inquiète.

- Ta progression n'est pas constante. Mais le plus inquiétant, c'est qu'il semble que ce soit toi qui te freines volontairement.

- Je… ne comprends pas. »

Le regard émeraude du Lion se fit désapprobateur.

« Aphrodite, dis-moi la vérité. Est-ce que tu limites tes efforts lorsque Milo est dans les parages ? »

La jeune fille sursauta. Touché. De petites dents blanches s'enfoncèrent dans sa lèvre rose et elle inclina la tête, resserrant inconsciemment son étreinte sur son propre corps.

« Aphrodite, regarde-moi. » Elle se crispa un peu plus mais Seth se refusa à la toucher et répéta sur un ton ferme : « Regarde-moi. » Elle consentit enfin à lui obéir, révélant deux grandes prunelles qui n'avaient rien à envier aux lueurs éclatantes d'un ciel d'été mais qui étaient pour l'heure obscurcies par la culpabilité. « Tu connais Milo, elle se contrarie pour un rien. Et je suis désolé de dire les choses ainsi mais ce n'est pas en la caressant dans le sens du poil que tu réussiras à te rapprocher d'elle. Il faut que tu comprennes que Milo à besoin d'un peu de confrontation. Tu ne dois pas la laisser t'écraser pour un peu de jalousie.

- Non. » Aphrodite renifla, refoulant un sanglot et une larme qu'elle essuya avec sa manche. « Je ne veux pas me confronter à elle… » Murmura-t-elle. « Ça a peut-être marché pour les autres mais vous savez qu'avec moi… avec moi c'est différent… »

Bien sûr. Elle l'avait remarqué. Difficile de passer à côté, de toute façon, songea Seth avec un pincement au cœur, sensible à la détresse de la jeune fille des Poissons.

Milo avait toujours entretenu une rancœur amère et injustifiée envers Aphrodite. Ce n'était même pas une question de caractère et pour preuve, Camus du Verseau, qui était devenu depuis quelques années le meilleur ami de la petite Milo, était aussi celui qui lui tenait tête le plus souvent. Même, la jeune fille du Scorpion s'était avérée extrêmement sociable malgré son tempérament. Aphrodite était vraiment la seule à bénéficier d'autant de ressentiment de sa part. Il avait beau interroger encore et encore le futur Chevalier du Scorpion, jamais il n'avait obtenu de réponse satisfaisante quant à la raison de cette mésentente. En fait, il avait parfois l'impression que Milo elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Toutes les raisons étaient bonnes pour en vouloir à sa rivale, même les moins légitimes. Surtout les moins légitimes, en fait. Après tout, Aphrodite n'avait pas grand-chose à se reprocher.

Désolé pour la jeune fille, il passa son bras autour de son corps et la ramena contre lui. C'était une maigre consolation, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

* * *

><p><em>Cimetière du Sanctuaire, 17 h…<em>

A genoux face au vieux vase funéraire qui accueillait chaque année son habituel bouquet de chrysanthèmes blancs, Shura se forçait à fixer la pierre tombale grisâtre qui émergeait tristement du sol sec et terreux du cimetière. C'était comme se planter un poignard dans le cœur et se forcer à supporter la douleur sans ciller. Tout son corps s'était crispé au moment où il s'était assis face à la tombe. Il n'osait même pas épousseter la poussière qui se déposait sur le nom de son maître.

Il ne disait rien, répétant chaque hiver le même rituel silencieux sous les yeux placides du fossoyeur, avachi sur sa chaise, près de la cabane dans laquelle il vivait. Shura n'aimait absolument pas ce vieux bossu désagréable qui ne s'occupait plus de rien dans le cimetière depuis longtemps, y creusant juste les fosses lorsqu'on le lui réclamait. Les menaces, c'était la seule chose qui marchait encore sur lui. Le jeune garçon savait pertinemment que les chrysanthèmes se dessècheraient avant la fin de la semaine, asphyxiées par l'air vicié qui régnait dans ces lieux froids, mais il n'avait ni le temps ni le courage de venir s'occuper de la tombe tous les deux jours. Il avait déjà tellement de mal à venir une fois par an.

Et chaque année, il mettait plus de temps que la précédente à trouver le courage nécessaire pour venir se recueillir sur la tombe de Basil. Cette année-là, il était même en retard d'un mois complet.

Le temps n'adoucit pas la peine. Au contraire.

Se remémorer les mois d'agonie, de souffrance qui avaient précédé la mort du Chevalier, puis cette fin. Horrible. Rude. Brusque. Les Parques avait coupé le fil de sa vie sans ciller, d'un seul et unique coup de ciseau. Voilà ce que le garçon se faisait un devoir de faire, à chaque visite. Il voulait tout garder en mémoire, jusqu'au moindre détail, et ne rien oublier. C'était le prix à payer pour se permettre de ne plus y penser le reste du temps.

Edgard était venu avec lui quelques fois mais la plupart du temps, il était trop occupé ailleurs pour l'accompagner jusqu'ici. Alors il venait seul. Mais être seul n'était pas ce qui le dérangeait foncièrement. Non. Il était toujours plus ou moins seul, de toute façon, et s'il était venu aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas vraiment un hasard. Il échappait ainsi à l'anniversaire de la petite Milo. Elle ne lui en voudrait pas. Elle ne s'intéressait pas suffisamment à lui pour ça. Et il ne s'intéressait pas suffisamment à elle pour se sentir coupable.

Tendu comme une barre de fer, il déglutit, avançant péniblement dans ses souvenirs comme en plein blizzard. Il approchait de la fin. Du souvenir ultime. De celui où il pourrait enfin partir, sans un regard en arrière, les yeux figés et la démarche raide. Il serra les dents, les paupières grandes ouvertes.

Des plaintes, des sanglots. Son dernier sourire. Sa main sur sa joue. Et cette ombre qui avance, ce bras qui s'abat impitoyablement sur la carcasse creuse, rongée par la maladie. Et le souffle qui s'arrête.

Shura déglutit à nouveau et comme prévu, se releva sans un mot, quittant le cimetière et ses fantômes. Quittant pour la septième fois cette nuit de cauchemars.

.

A mesure qu'il s'éloignait, le jeune Capricorne sentait sa démarche s'assouplir et son corps s'amollir. Avec une discrétion exemplaire, il passa près du palais d'où s'échappait encore des bribes de conversation lui indiquant que la fête n'était pas tout à fait achevée, et prit la direction des arènes. Même si Edgard avait rééquilibré sa vie, il avait encore besoin de fatiguer son corps à l'extrême par moment. Pour oublier un peu.

Le moral au plus bas, il atteignait enfin l'amphithéâtre lorsque des cris étouffés attirèrent son attention. Il releva la tête et vit avec surprise un corps traverser l'enceinte et atterrir lourdement dans la poussière. Il fronça les sourcils quand un autre suivit. De là où il était, il ne voyait pas encore la partie droite de l'arène, celle où se trouvait la source de toute cette agitation. Intrigué, il trottina jusqu'à l'arche de pierre qui marquait l'entrée des arènes et se retint du sursauter quand un nouvel apprenti vola dans les airs et s'écrasa douloureusement contre une colonne, tout près de lui.

Il était là, le responsable. Un garçon de son âge, peut-être un peu plus jeune que lui, petit mais robuste, avec des cheveux gris en bataille. Il arborait un large sourire et des yeux rubis dans lesquels brillait une excitation un peu folle. Les genoux arqués, il ressemblait à un fauve tandis que tous les muscles secs de son corps d'enfant saillaient sous sa peau basanée.

Devant lui, une dizaine d'apprentis, parfois même des plus âgés que lui, gisaient au sol, couverts d'ecchymoses et d'égratignures. Le trouble-fête lui-même avait l'arcade fendue et haletait légèrement.

« Alors ! Vous voulez vous mesurer à moi encore une fois ?! » Aboya-t-il d'une voix féroce. « Allez, relevez-vous bande de fillettes, on vient à peine de s'échauffer ! »

Devant lui, un jeune homme, face contre terre, posa une main dans la poussière et tenta péniblement de se redresser, les dents serrées et les yeux clos. Il semblait souffrir le martyr.

Le regard avide du gredin accrocha immédiatement sa silhouette et son sourire s'élargit. Il se ramassa sur lui-même et d'une brusque impulsion, se jeta dans sa direction, prêt à l'achever. Néanmoins, alors que son poing allait s'abattre sans ménagement sur ce dernier opposant, une ombre noire apparut devant lui.

L'instant d'après, il se sentait décoller du sol, un genou douloureusement enfoncé dans le thorax. Il atterrit à son tour face contre terre, soufflé par cette contre-attaque inattendue. Lentement, il se redressa et tourna ses yeux ébahis vers le nouvel arrivant. La silhouette n'était pas très grande mais mince, avec des épaules étroites et des jambes longues. Une silhouette d'adolescent qui se découpait sur l'horizon ensoleillé. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du nouvel arrivant, teintés d'un calme inaltérable et qui le fixaient comme s'il n'était rien.

Il sentit ses poings se crisper et se releva d'un bond. Il n'aimait pas du tout le regard que cet inconnu posait sur lui.

De rage, il se jeta à nouveau vers l'éphèbe tout de noir vêtu mais celui-ci évita son coup avec une facilité déconcertante et au lieu de le repousser encore une fois, agrippa son poignet. Shura fit se contorsionner le bras de son attaquant jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face à son dos, bloquant toute tentative de rébellion d'une clef douloureuse.

« Tu ferais mieux de te calmer. » Lâcha-t-il platement.

Son prisonnier écumait littéralement de rage. Brusquement, il se remit à se débattre, surprenant le futur Chevalier du Capricorne qui resserra instinctivement sa prise.

« Si tu continues tu vas te briser le bras ! »

Mais l'autre fit la sourde oreille et s'entêta, gesticulant dans tous les sens et faisant dangereusement jouer les articulations de son épaule. Shura, lui, tentait encore de le maîtriser sans lui faire de mal, ébahi par son attitude. Etait-il vraiment prêt à sacrifier son bras pour une simple querelle ? Ce garçon était totalement fou.

« Arrête ! »

Trop tard.

Un craquement sinistre venait de retentir entre les deux belligérants. Un bruit qui pétrifia Shura dont les doigts relâchèrent enfin le poignet prisonnier. Devant lui, la silhouette de l'indocile s'affaissa dans la poussière mais pas un cri ni une plainte ne vint trahir sa fierté. Il serrait les dents trop fort. Choqué par ce qui venait d'arriver, le futur Chevalier fixait sans bouger le garçon qui se tenait à genoux devant lui, la main crispée sur son épaule.

« Je… Je vais chercher quelqu'un. » Fit-il d'une voix blanche.

Il se retournait quand une brusque intuition sonna le signal d'alerte dans son esprit. Vif et agile, il bondit hors de portée du poing qui avait tenté de l'assommer et se réceptionna quelques mètres plus loin. Le démon aux yeux rougeoyants s'était relevé, courbé en avant. Malgré son bras inerte, il semblait plus que jamais prêt à en découdre, auréolé d'un cosmos mal maîtrisé qui crépitait comme une bête furieuse. Pour quelqu'un comme Shura qui côtoyait chaque jour des hommes au potentiel inouï et possédait lui-même une puissance supérieure, cette énergie était encore faible mais jamais il n'en avait vu de si sauvage.

Prudent, il avisait les mouvements de son adversaire quand un voile trouble nappa l'horizon. Déconcerté, il tituba en arrière, les yeux grands ouverts. Heureusement, il reprit ses esprits suffisamment vite pour éviter une nouvelle offensive de la part de son opposant qui avait profité de son trouble évident pour se lancer à l'assaut. Un bref sursaut de colère, occasionné par cet instant de trouble inexpliqué, le fit réagir plus violemment et il repoussa cette fois son agresseur d'un coup de pied en pleine tête.

L'instant d'après, le vaincu gisait sur le sol, le nez en sang, et une troupe de chevaliers de bronze et d'argent déboulait dans l'arène.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p>Verdict ?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :**Innocence  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Super-Courgette  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> L'histoire est à moi mais les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.**  
><strong>**Note :** Je m'excuse platement pour tout ce retard mais voici enfin le troisième chapitre.

Bonne lecture

.

_Chapitre** III** :_

**1991**_ - Dortoirs des apprentis, 8 h…_

C'est l'air frais de ce mois de février qui avait réveillé Aphrodite si tôt ce matin-là. Et elle en avait été la première étonnée, elle qui peinait toujours et plus que toutes les autres à se secouer le matin, et ce malgré les années d'acharnement de son tuteur. Fière d'elle, elle s'était immédiatement glissée jusqu'à la couchette de Milo mais la vagabonde, comme à son habitude, avait déjà déserté les lieux depuis longtemps. Ses draps n'étaient même pas tièdes et Aphrodite, qui ne l'avait pas vue rentrer la veille, se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas découché.

Un peu contrariée, la jeune fille des Poissons avait fait la moue mais il avait suffi du chant lointain de quelques oiseaux pour balayer sa déconvenue. Inexplicablement joyeuse, elle s'était dépêchée de s'habiller avant de filer en silence.

Ses pas l'avaient menée sans attendre jusqu'aux locaux où les quelques chevaliers chargés de l'éducation résidaient à demeure. Timide, elle avait gratté à la porte de bois, craignant de réveiller quelqu'un mais heureusement pour elle, le visage qui émergea dans l'encadrement semblait parfaitement frais. Les lèvres de Xanthe du Peintre s'étirèrent en la voyant et elle lui rendit un petit sourire gêné.

« Salut Aphrodite. » Fit-t-il d'une voix profonde en s'accotant au chambranle.

- Bonjour Xanthe. Je voulais savoir si tu avais vu Milo rentrer, hier soir. » Répondit-elle très vite, embarrassée par le regard qu'on posait sur elle. Il était de notoriété publique que le Chevalier du Peintre en « pinçait » pour le futur chevalier des Poissons.

Elle creusa les épaules en voyant les yeux brillants du jeune homme s'attarder sur ses pommettes et détourna immédiatement les yeux. Sa réaction fit enfin réagir le Chevalier d'Argent qui secoua la tête, comme sorti d'un rêve.

« Oh euh, non, il ne me semble pas.

- Oh…

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle a peut-être simplement passé la nuit au cinquième temple, tu la connais.

- Oui, sans doute… Merci et désolée de t'avoir dérangé.

- Tu ne me déranges jamais. »

Elle lui baragouina une excuse et partit sans demander son reste, tâchant de se faire toute petite. Rapidement, elle remonta jusqu'aux arènes et c'est une fois sous l'arc de pierre qui en marquait l'entrée qu'elle se détendit dans un bruyant soupir. Elle avait les joues tellement rouges qu'elle semblait s'être retenue de respirer jusque là et c'est avec un certain soulagement qu'elle se laissa aller sur le côté, jusqu'à ce que son épaule touche l'immense colonne sous l'ombre de laquelle elle s'était arrêtée. Avec un air un peu coupable, elle songea à l'homme qu'elle venait de quitter. C'était la toute première fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait à elle, du moins aussi ouvertement. Le repousser était toujours une épreuve et elle craignait sincèrement de le blesser mais il ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

Elle se demanda un instant si Milo aussi avait un jour été confrontée à ce genre de choses. Elle décida que non et c'est sur cette idée rassurante qu'elle reprit sa route jusqu'au douzième temple.

Elle avait obtenu la permission inespérée de s'entraîner dans la roseraie des Poissons quelques jours auparavant et depuis, elle y passait le plus clair de son temps. L'endroit était d'une beauté sans nom, un véritable sanctuaire dans le Sanctuaire. Un havre de paix où s'entraîner devenait un moment de plénitude tant elle se sentait en osmose avec la nature qu'elle manipulait.

C'était Gregor de la Licorne, son maître, qui avait personnellement demandé ce service au Chevalier des Poissons. Il ne s'y était pas opposé, n'émettant qu'une seule et unique condition il se trouvait rarement au Sanctuaire, certaines priorités exigeant sa présence ailleurs, mais lorsque c'était le cas, la roseraie serait fermée à la jeune fille le temps de son séjour.

Elle se doutait bien, au fond, que la décision de son maître était directement liée à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Seth, lors de l'anniversaire de Milo un endroit exclusif où elle ne risquerait plus de brider ses pouvoirs pour ne pas faire de l'ombre aux efforts acharnés de sa cadette. Elle s'était sentie un peu mal à l'aise au début, consciente de profiter d'un traitement de faveur à cause d'un simple « caprice » mais tout s'était très égoïstement envolé dès qu'elle avait posé les pieds parmi les rosiers.

Elle pensait à Milo quelques fois, qui s'entraînait encore dans l'arène, avec les autres apprentis et dans ces moments-là, elle se disait qu'après tout, si la petite insoumise avait eu la même occasion qu'elle, elle ne l'aurait pas saisie. S'entraîner dans un temple signifiait avant tout s'entraîner seule et Milo n'était certainement pas prête à renoncer à la proximité de ses camarades pour une chose aussi futile. Ces réflexions rassérénaient Aphrodite et lui permettaient de s'investir plus efficacement dans ses exercices.

Elle pénétra dans le vaste Temple en se demandant une nouvelle fois où pouvait bien se trouvait l'objet de ses divagations.

* * *

><p><em>Rodorio, 9 h…<em>

Un trognon vint en rejoindre un autre sur le sol caillouteux de Rodorio, juste avant qu'un nouveau craquement ne résonne dans la ruelle. L'air était encore frais et le vent qui balayait les rues, en s'enfouissant dans les longues volutes marines de la jeune fille, se chargeait d'un parfum iodé, de l'odeur fraiche de la mer. Assise sur un muret, Milo observait les habitants du village se masser autour des étals du marché, s'écrasant les pieds et jouant des coudes et en grommelant. A côté d'elle se trouvait un petit sachet en papier et dedans, quelques pommes. Elle en avait achetées sept deux heures plus tôt, alors que le vendeur était encore entrain d'installer ses produits. Il ne lui en restait plus que trois.

Les jambes ballantes, elle les balançait paresseusement d'avant en arrière, s'offrant toute entière au soleil timide de Février. La petite aventurière avait déjà fait le tour de l'île ce matin, trainant la plante de ses pieds nus dans le sable des plages alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, éclairant tout juste la Méditerranée qui renvoyait dans l'atmosphère d'innombrables éclats bleus. Depuis, elle s'ennuyait ferme. Avec une moue contrariée, elle souffla sur la frange qui lui chatouillait le bout du nez. Elle continuait de s'amuser avec les pointes taquines lorsqu'un nouvel arrivant attira son attention. A vrai dire, la massive silhouette encapuchonnée attirait l'attention de tout le village. Milo arqua un sourcil et se pencha en avant. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent brusquement lorsqu'elle comprit _qui_ était vraiment l'inconnu et elle bondit aussitôt de l'autre côté du parapet. Accroupie dans la poussière et plaquée contre la pierre, elle ferma les yeux en priant tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour ne pas se faire repérer.

_Mais quelle idiote !_, se tança-t-elle mentalement. Elle avait complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui que Seth rentrait de mission. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la correction qui l'attendrait s'il la découvrait en dehors du Sanctuaire à cette heure-ci de la matinée – parce que non, contrairement aux bobards qu'elle se plaisait à raconter à tous ses camarades apprentis, elle n'avait pas le droit de circuler librement dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire et encore moins en dehors, tout futur Chevalier d'Or fût-elle.

Dans son dos, les murmures indiscrets des passants lui indiquaient que le Chevalier d'Or se trouvait toujours sur la place aussi décida-t-elle de déguerpir avant de se faire prendre. Elle lança un regard désespéré au sac de pommes resté sur le muret et si sa gourmandise la fit hésiter, sa raison, elle, la convainquit d'abandonner ici ses emplettes et de s'échapper le plus discrètement possible.

Avec des gestes lents et silencieux, elle glissa à quatre pattes et commença à longer le mur dans le sens inverse de celui que prenait Seth. Insensible aux cailloux et autre poussière qui s'enfonçaient dans ses genoux, elle rampa quelques mètres quand brusquement, un jappement la pétrifia. Horrifiée, elle tourna ses yeux écarquillés vers le coupable qui secouait joyeusement la queue, la langue pendante et les yeux pétillants. Abandonnant là sa discrétion, elle s'apprêtait à prendre purement et simplement la poudre d'escampette mais l'on fut plus rapide et la seconde d'après, elle se retrouva suspendue dans le vide, soulevée par l'arrière de son col comme si elle ne pesait rien. Lentement, elle releva la tête et se sentit tressaillir en rencontrant le regard vert de son tuteur, caché sous l'ombre de sa capuche.

« Milo… »

La petite rôdeuse lui offrit son regard le plus penaud et pinça ses lèvres si fort qu'elles se transformèrent en une mince ligne blanche.

« Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fais ici et à cette heure-là ?

- Je suis désolée… » Murmura-t-elle timidement. « J'étais simplement venue chercher quelques pommes. Je comptais rentrer tout de suite après !

- Tu as pourtant l'air d'avoir pris ton temps. » Gronda le Lion en lançant un regard équivoque au sachet en papier ainsi qu'aux trognons de pommes qui gisaient au pied du parapet.

La fillette soupira. De toute façon, elle n'avait aucune chance d'attendrir le Chevalier.

« Désolée. » Grommela-t-elle à nouveau d'un air un peu moins charmant.

- Nous verrons ça au Sanctuaire. » Il la reposa sur le sol mais, boudeuse, elle s'obstina à fixer le sol. « En attendant, vas me nettoyer tout ça et récupère les pommes. » Son regard s'éclaira, soudain plein d'espoir. « Je les donnerai aux autres apprentis. » Son sourire se fana aussitôt et elle prit un air indigné. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, » Continua Seth en faisant volte-face. « …je ne manquerai pas de leur dire qu'elles viennent de toi. Maintenant dépêche-toi. »

Furieuse, ce fut avec des larmes de colère aux coins des yeux que Milo se retourna pour ramasser les traces de son forfait et récupérer ses pommes. Elle essuya rageusement ses pommettes, fusilla le reste de la foule du regard et rejoignit le Lion d'un pas lourd.

.

Elle avait encore l'air fâché lorsque, comme promis, Seth interpella les trois premiers apprentis qu'ils croisèrent pour leur distribuer une pomme chacun, les enjoignant à les partager avec leurs camarades. Lorsque le Lion précisait qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de Milo, les garçons se tournaient vers elle, étonnés mais ravis. Néanmoins, ils ne se heurtaient qu'aux yeux rutilants de leur « bienfaitrice » et décampaient aussitôt sans demander leur reste.

Seth les regarda partir avec l'ombre d'un sourire amusé et baissa la tête vers la jeune indisciplinée. La déception avait succédé à la colère dans ses grandes prunelles bleues et elle fixait leurs silhouettes lointaines avec amertume. Comme cela, loin des moues penaudes et étudiées qu'elle lui offrait à longueur de journée pour se faire pardonner et de ses grimaces contrariées, elle était vraiment attendrissante. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer sur sa faute. Il reprit son chemin en silence et Milo le suivit en traînant les pieds, les épaules basses.

Arrivé dans les appartements privés du Chevalier, la petite partit s'asseoir sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, bien décidée à ne plus prononcer un mot de la journée – c'était d'ailleurs étonnant de voir à quel point une enfant aussi bruyante pouvait devenir, à la moindre contrariété, un véritable mur.

« Milo, vas mettre mon sac dans la chambre. » Fit Seth en dégrafant les attaches de sa cape.

L'interpellée s'exécuta sans un mot, quittant sa chaise pour venir empoigner le bagage de son tuteur qu'elle traina négligemment dans la poussière derrière elle. En la voyant disparaitre dans la chambre, Seth comprit qu'elle ne réapparaitrait pas immédiatement et secoua la tête. D'un ample mouvement du bras, il fit voler sa cape qui s'échoua dans un bruit aérien sur une chaise. Il s'assit et délaissa patiemment les sandales qui ceignaient ses mollets.

Découvrir les nouvelles bêtises du jeune Scorpion ne l'étonnait plus. Elle lui en réservait au moins une pour chaque retour. Et encore, il ne se voilait pas la face, il s'agissait seulement de la partie visible de l'iceberg. Les dieux seuls savaient combien d'âneries cette petite teigne parvenait à camoufler. Et même eux devaient en pâlir, du haut de l'Olympe.

Il songea aussi à Léandre. Il était le Chevalier des Scorpions actuel. Un vieil homme stricte et intransigeant à qui l'attitude de la petite Milo ne plaisait que très moyennement. Ce vieux bonhomme avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à digérer le fait que ce serait une femme qui lui succèderait mais Milo en elle-même avait tout bonnement était le coup de grâce. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait nier que lui-même se faisait beaucoup de soucis à propos de l'avenir de l'indocile et il avait même soumis l'idée de la remplacer, tant pour le bien du Sanctuaire que pour celui de la jeune fille. Shion avait catégoriquement refusé. La charge reviendrait à Milo.

Seth ne savait pas ce qui motivait vraiment le Grand Pope mais le fait qu'il soit aussi sûr de sa décision l'avait rassuré, en un sens. Après tout et même si le bien de la petite avait été en jeu, retirer tous ses rêves de grandeur à la jeune enfant lui aurait arraché le cœur tout autant qu'à elle.

C'est un léger parfum sucré qui le tira de ses pensées et il releva la tête, intrigué. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres en apercevant la rose posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Tout à ses pensées, il avait bien failli passer à côté.

Il se releva en faisant gémir le bois de sa chaise et s'approcha de la fleur. Le rouge de ses pétales luisait sous le soleil ardent et se perdait en reflet dans l'eau clair du vase. Avec les gestes les plus délicats, Seth récupéra la rose.

« Bonjour Aphrodite. »

Avec tout le souci qu'il se faisait pour sa cadette, il en avait presque oublié l'aînée. Cette rose, il la retrouvait à chaque retour de mission et ce, peu importe la saison. Il imagina un instant la jeune fille se glisser dans le temple, la veille au soir, pour y déposer la fleur et repartir en silence.

Son sourire persista quelques secondes, puis il la reposa avec un soupir et prit la direction de sa chambre.

Il avait une nouvelle pour Milo…

.

« Quoi ?! »

Les oiseaux rangés en bataille sur le bord de la fenêtre s'envolèrent, chassés par cet éclat de voix qui claqua dans l'air comme un coup de fouet.

« C'est hors de question, je refuse !

- Penses-tu vraiment que dans l'état actuel des choses, tu peux te permettre ce genre de réclamations ?

- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faudrait qu'un… qu'une espèce de sale petit fouineur vienne me pourrir la vie et voler ma place alors que tous les autres sont seuls ?!

- Eh bien, tu devrais peut-être te poser la question, en effet. »

Milo cilla. Une gifle n'aurait pas fait plus mal. Ses grandes prunelles vacillèrent et elle recula d'un pas, totalement bouleversée. Venait-il vraiment…

Face à elle, Seth n'eut pas l'ombre d'un geste pour la retenir lorsqu'elle fit brutalement demi-tour et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Il la laissa partir. Il savait que sa réaction avait été cruelle mais avait-il le choix ?

Oui, Shion voulait que Milo conserve sa place auprès des autres Chevaliers d'Or mais non, il ne lui rendrait pas la tâche facile. Voilà pourquoi, à la surprise de tous, il avait désigné un autre aspirant au titre que la petite convoitait tant. Seth l'avait appris au cours de sa dernière mission et bien sûr, c'était lui qu'on avait mandaté pour en informer la capricieuse enfant. En un sens, la jeune fille n'avait pas tout à fait tord, c'était injuste. Aussi impétueuse fut-elle, elle fournissait chaque jour un travail à la hauteur de ses ambitions. Elle était déterminée à recevoir son titre, à endosser un jour son armure d'or mais Shion ne pouvait pas se permettre d'ignorer délibérément la dernière qualité qu'il lui manquait pour devenir un jour Chevalier et qui lui faisait encore cruellement défaut. L'humilité.

Seth soupira, désabusé. Connaissait-elle seulement le sens de ce mot ? Il en doutait fort. Pourtant il allait falloir qu'elle apprenne, coûte que coûte. Et dans le cas contraire… lui-même ne savait pas vraiment ce qui arriverait.

* * *

><p><em>Arènes, 12 h…<em>

L'air bourru de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle traversa les camps d'entraînement n'échappa à personne. Bien au contraire.

Les poings crispés et le corps tendu, elle avançait entre les groupes d'apprentis d'un pas lourd, traînant derrière elle une colère sourde qui faisait reculer les rangs lorsqu'elle s'approchait. Sous sa frange, ses yeux luisaient dangereusement et sous un rictus haineux, elle serrait les dents à s'en faire mal.

Et tout ce monde qui chuchotait autour d'elle…

« T'as entendu la nouvelle ? »

Que croyaient-ils au juste, qu'elle ne les entendait pas ? Ses doigts convulsèrent un peu plus et ses jointures blanchirent.

« Il parait qu'elle va se faire remplacer… »

Toutes leurs médisances bourdonnaient à ses oreilles comme un nid de frelons. Insupportable.

« Tu imagines ? Coiffée au poteau, comme ça ? »

Elle se mordit brusquement l'intérieur des joues et creusa les épaules. Elle se faisait violence pour ne pas…

« A sa place, je ne me serais jamais laissé f- »

Trop tard.

« Quelle place ? »

Sans même comprendre comment, le jeune garçon se retrouva brusquement plaqué au sol, loin de l'oreille à laquelle il chuchotait une seconde plus tôt. Etalé dans la poussière, il toussa violemment mais manqua réellement de s'étouffer lorsqu'un poids s'abattit sur lui et qu'une main lui broya impitoyablement la gorge.

« Quelle place ?! » Répéta férocement Milo, à califourchon sur sa victime et prête à frapper. « La mienne ?! Toi tu seras tout juste bon à garder les stocks de couvertures une fois que t'auras fini ton misérable apprentissage alors de quel droit tu oses t'imaginer à _ma_ place ?! »

Elle le secouait par le col, furieuse, faisant rebondir sa tête contre le sol avec suffisamment de force pour l'étourdir. Le reste des apprentis s'était regroupé autour du bourreau et de sa pauvre victime, et criait, excité par la frénésie de la jeune fille. Le cercle était d'ailleurs si compact qu'il fallut quelques secondes à un Camus fraichement arrivé pour se hisser jusqu'au combat.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… Milo ! »

D'un coup de coude, il se dégagea de la foule exaltée et attrapa l'impétueuse à bras le corps, subissant ses assauts sauvages et sa colère qui ne désenflait pas.

« Lâche-moi ! » Hurla-t-elle en agrippant douloureusement les bras qui la ceinturaient et la soulevaient du sol.

- Bon sang Milo, calme-toi ! »

Au prix de douloureux efforts, il parvint à la ramener à l'écart et à l'immobiliser de deux mains fermes posées sur ses épaules.

« Calme-toi, je te dis ! »

Essoufflée, les joues rouges d'indignation et les yeux encore brillants de colère, Milo consentit pourtant à s'arrêter.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il disait, je-

- Tais-toi ! » Asséna le Verseau, exaspéré. « Bien sûr que je sais de quoi il parlait ! Mais c'est certainement pas comme ça que tu vas arranger les choses. » Il tourna la tête vers l'attroupement un bref instant avant de revenir à elle. « Toi tu restes ici et surtout, tu ne bouges pas, c'est clair ? » Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il fit demi-tour, rejoignant les apprentis qu'il repoussa d'un geste sec.

Le garçon brutalisé reprenait tout juste ses esprits, relevé sur ses coudes, lorsque de nouvelles mains, plus larges, le soulevèrent à la hauteur d'un visage glacial. Camus, un genou sur le sol, le cloua de son regard le plus polaire et dit :

« Si un seul des éducateurs est mis au courant de ce qui vient de se passer, » Murmura-t-il d'une voix sombre. « …je considèrerais que c'est de ta faute et je viendrais te le faire payer. »

Entre ses doigts, le garçon tenta de reculer, affolé et s'il tenta de se disculper, la soudaine vague de cosmos qui fit luire les prunelles du futur Verseau eut tôt fait d'étouffer sa misérable tentative. Il déglutit et Camus, satisfait, le laissa retomber dans la poussière sans l'ombre d'un remord. D'un pas décidé, il prit la direction des temples, raflant au passage le bras d'une Milo aussi stupéfaite que le reste de l'assistance. Tellement stupéfaite d'ailleurs qu'elle se laissa traîner de la sorte sans mot dire, loin des murmures fascinés et effrayés qui recommençaient dans l'arène.

.

« Ça va, tu t'es calmée ? »

Milo ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser le nez un peu plus bas. La honte et la déception avaient remplacé la rage, si bien qu'elle ferma doucement les yeux et se retint à grand-peine de pousser le moindre sanglot. Prendre conscience du triste spectacle qu'elle venait d'offrir avait fait voler toute sa belle assurance en éclats et la laissait totalement désemparée face à un imbroglio de sentiments tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Regarder la réalité en face… Si elle avait su.

« Milo… » La voix de Camus s'était considérablement adoucie cependant qu'il découvrait à son tour l'état de son amie.

Affalée sur le banc en pierre qui longeait le pan de mur sous la fenêtre des appartements du Verseau, la jeune fille inspira et déglutit avec difficulté avant d'oser relever la tête. Son regard ne rencontra pas pour autant celui du garçon car elle préféra le poser sur le paysage qui s'étendait par-delà la vitre.

« Depuis quand tu le sais ? »

Camus cilla et soupira. Il s'installa sur une chaise près d'elle.

« Ça fait quatre jours.

- Et pourquoi-

- C'était à Seth de te l'annoncer, pas à moi. »

Satisfaite de la réponse ou non, Milo se tut. Le silence s'étira longtemps et après quelques minutes de patience, dans l'attente d'un autre mot, d'une autre question qui ne vint jamais, Camus abandonna la jeune fille du Scorpion pour aller chercher un livre qu'il prit soin de lire tout près d'elle. Dehors, le soleil rejoignit paisiblement l'horizon qu'il embrasa avant même la fin de l'après-midi.

Si Milo s'était assoupie une petite heure ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas bougé pour autant et lorsqu'elle le fit, ce fut sans prononcer le moindre mot. Elle se rassit sur le bord de la banquette et fixa ses pieds quelques instants, s'absorbant à nouveau dans de sombres pensées. Camus, qui avait suivi chacun de ses mouvements du coin de l'œil, reposa son livre à ce moment-là.

« Tu as soif ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça timidement.

« Du thé. C'est tout ce qu'il y a. » Elle hocha la tête à nouveau et il quitta la petite pièce.

Laissée seule, Milo se releva lentement et ramena ses bras autour d'elle pour frotter ses épaules nues. L'air se faisait frais dans le temple du Verseau. Son regard erra au hasard sur les murs et les étagères couvertes de livres et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre son hôte, un infime changement dans l'air attira son attention et figea son pas. Un cosmos lointain et indistinct venait d'entrer en résonnance avec le sien. Intriguée, elle fronça les sourcils et essuya ses yeux humides et fatigués avec le creux de son poignet.

Cela semblait venir d'en haut.

La jeune fille, après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à la porte par laquelle avait disparu Camus, empoigna un vieux plaid abandonné sur une chaise et s'emmitoufla dedans avant de prendre la direction des escaliers. A pas de loup, elle quitta les appartements puis le temple, rejoignant les escaliers qui menaient à la douzième maison. Une fois dehors, une violente bourrasque fit s'envoler ses cheveux et naitre la chair de poule sur sa peau, éployant les pans de sa cape de fortune au-dessus de ses épaules.

Mais l'écho se précisait.

Sans attendre, elle se mit en route. Elle dut trottiner cinq longues minutes avant d'atteindre son but et heureusement pour elle, elle se trouvait déjà sur le palier du douzième temple lorsque les silhouettes de deux gardes se profilèrent à l'horizon. Forgée par des années de maraudage, elle eut le réflexe salutaire de bondir derrière une colonne et tout en avisant les deux hommes qui passèrent sans la remarquer, elle en profita pour laisser traîner une oreille discrète :

« Tu te rends comptes ? Seize ans seulement ! Si j'avais eu ce talent…

- Si tu avais eu ce talent, tu ne serais certainement pas là, à faire une ronde. »

Pour toute réponse, elle entendit le deuxième homme s'esclaffer avant qu'ils ne disparaissent ensemble dans les escaliers. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Ou plutôt de qui… Une crampe étrange la prit soudain à l'estomac, comme une véritable bouffée d'angoisse. Se plaquant au mur, Milo se força à inspirer longuement, se réprimandant mentalement pour sa faiblesse passagère et inexpliquée. Agacée, elle serra le poing et frappa doucement le marbre dans son dos en grimaçant.

Après quelques secondes, elle secoua la tête et se força à reprendre contenance. L'air déterminé, elle se pencha sur le côté pour s'assurer que plus personne ne se trouvait dans les environs et quitta sa cachette. Ce fut le cœur battant qu'elle pénétra dans le temple des Poissons. L'anxiété rendait son pas lourd et lent et elle se sentait partagée entre l'envie de fuir et sa curiosité qui la poussait à avancer.

En arrivant devant la porte en bois qui représentait le dernier rempart entre elle et la source de son trouble, elle serra les poings un peu plus fort et enfin, malgré un léger spasme au cœur, elle repoussa le battant. Les gonds rouillés gémirent mais elle ne songea même pas à s'en inquiéter. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lentement. Le spectacle la laissa interdite.

Au cœur de la roseraie, ce n'était pas la silhouette d'un inconnu, ni même celle du Chevalier des Poissons qui se découpait, mais celle d'Aphrodite. Aphrodite qui, pliée en deux, s'appuyait sur ses genoux comme si elle s'apprêtait à s'écrouler. La pagaille indescriptible de ses cheveux turquoise retombait sur son visage et ses épaules et ne laissait entrevoir qu'une bouche rose et écarquillée. Sa carnation habituellement si blanche et si nette était couverte d'égratignures et de poussière sans parler de la sueur qui dessinait d'abominables auréoles brunes sous ses bras et dans son dos. Elle dégoulinait littéralement.

Jamais Milo ne lui avait vu une allure aussi effroyable pourtant… Pourtant lorsqu'Aphrodite se redressa, tremblante de tous ses membres mais un sourire heureux aux lèvres, elle n'eut pas la moindre envie de se moquer d'elle. En réalité, c'est elle-même qui se sentit rétrécir en comprenant combien Aphrodite avançait, combien elle devenait forte sous ses yeux. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de cela ?

Ses bras retombèrent inertes le long de ses flancs et la jeune fille du Scorpion glissa lentement contre le chambranle, sans pouvoir quitter sa camarade de ses yeux grands ouverts. Elle se sentait elle-même si faible, si loin de son titre quand Aphrodite, elle, en semblait si proche….

Abattue, Milo sentit les fondations de son petit monde jusque là si parfait s'ébranler une première fois. Pourtant, au-delà de cette détresse qui lui sembla rapidement inadmissible, ce fut un nouveau sentiment qui émergea en elle.

Ce jour là et pour la première fois, Milo détesta Aphrodite.

_A suivre…_


End file.
